The Fire Within
by private investigator 726
Summary: When Robin helps a girl out of a tight spot, he feels that she should join the Team. But the Team is much more hesitant about letting her join once they learn about her powers. Only Robin seems to have complete faith in her. SuperMartian. Spitfire. Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1: In the Alley

**My first fic, been harboring this in my head forever and I finally got the guts to put it out here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did…(sobs in despair)**

**Summary: When Robin helps a girl out of a tight spot, he feels that she should join the Team. But the Team is much more hesitant about letting her join once they learn about her powers. Only Robin seems to have complete faith in her. SuperMartian. Spitfire. Robin/OC**

**CHAPTER 1**

Robin drove his motorcycle into the streets of Gotham, full speed. When would the team quit fighting!? Usually, when Wally and Artemis bickered, everyone had enough sense to either leave them alone or tell them off. And it normally never bothered anyone, but today had been different.

"It's your fault, Artemis!" Wally shouted, waving his arm complete with a large gash from the most recent mission they had returned from. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Suck it up, Baywatch. It's just a little cut. You'll live." Wally looked extremely angry.

"If you had been there to cover my blind side like you were _supposed_ to, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Artemis visibly flushed.

"Well, _Kid Flash_, if you're so distressed about such a little cut, then why'd you join the hero gig in the first place?!" Wally narrowed his eyes as the two teammates glared at each other. Megan stepped up and put her arm on Wally's shoulder.

"It alright Wally. The cut's no big deal, we can fix it up and it'll be all better before you know it!" she tried to smile, but the smile disappeared as Wally rose from his seat, enraged.

"No big deal! You call this," he lifted his arm, dripping in blood, "no big deal?!" Megan shrank back into her seat on the couch as Connor stood up, enraged.

"Don't you dare yell at Megan!" Wally stood face to face with the Kryptonian, both glaring at each other. Kaldur stood and stepped between the two teenagers, putting one hand on either of their chests to prevent them from fighting.

"We need to solve this in a more peaceful way." Wally zipped under Kaldur's arm and threw a punch, which did nothing at all to Connor except enrage him more. So Artemis comforted Megan, Wally fought Connor and Kaldur did his best to calm everyone down.

Robin shook his head as he rode through the streets of Gotham, letting the wind whip through his hair. He turned down a dark alley, leading to a residential area. He shrugged. _Good time for a patrol, might as well._ He drove his motorcycle slowly down the streets, spotting some movement in the bushes behind a school building. He parked his motorcycle and crept toward the movement, which was now revealed to be 3 tall, burly guys beating up a young teenage girl. He crept around the perimeter of the brawl, sizing up the girl. She seemed to have enough skill and strength to hold the three men off, but she was visibly tiring. Robin pulled a gas pellet out of his belt and threw it. When the smoke cleared, one man was on the ground and out cold. The two remaining men kept their backs to each other, completely ignoring the bound girl at their feet. Her green eyes scanned the darkness outside the circle of light the streetlamps cast. She saw Robin dart under the lamps and smiled. As the two men watched the perimeter of the light warily, she pulled out a pocketknife from her pocket and silently cut her bonds at her wrist. Robin saw her taking advantage of her captor's fears and smiled to himself. _Good. This girl knows what she's doing._ He darted around in the darkness, causing the bushes to rustle. The two men jumped and one spoke, feigning bravery.

"Who's there?" Robin laughed softly and jumped out at the two men just as the girl jumped up, free of her bonds, unsurprisingly. Robin pulled out a taser and shot the man who had spoken earlier. He screamed, high-pitched, and fell to the ground. The girl circled around the remaining assailant who had hurt her. She smiled and struck. She hit him with a series of kicks and punches so fast, Robin's eyes widened in shock. She darted past the man's line of vision and kicked him in the crotch. The man fell to the floor without a sound. The girl took a deep breath and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, letting the adrenaline pass through her system. Robin emerged from the shadows and knelt down next to her.

"Hey." The girl opened one eye and cracked a smile.

"Hey. Thanks back there. I needed that." Robin grinned and held out his hand.

"Much obliged. I'm Robin." The girl took his hand and shook it. Her bright green eyes sized him up as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Scarlette." She nodded and made a move to get up, but winced and fell back down. Robin noticed a huge cut on her leg, slowly dripping blood. He touched it gently and she shrank from his touch.

"Do you think you can stand?" She bit her lip and made a move to get up, her hands braced against the wall for support. She stood, trembling. Robin put his arm under her arm and supported her as she limped to the motorcycle. He helped her on and radioed Batman.

_Batman. Batman!_

_ Yes, Robin? What do you need?_

_ There's a girl I found, she was being beat up and she's hurt._

_ Well, take her to the hospital and call her parents. _Robin looked at Scarlette.

"What's your parents phone number?" She smiled wryly.

"Call the cemetery, they should pick up." Robin looked surprised.

"Any family members you live with?" She shook her head.

"Medical insurance? Friends? Orphanage?" Scarlette shrugged.

"No, no and there is an orphanage, but they'd beg you to let me bleed to death. So if you plan on calling them, they'll probably be no help, since they hate my guts." Robin sighed and radioed in.

_No parents, no insurance, no friends, just an orphanage and she says they don't care whether she lives or dies. _There was a pause on Batman's side.

_Any special abilities?_ Robin frowned and looked at Scarlette. She titled her head.

"I have powers, it's just I don't use them. Too dangerous." Robin radioed in.

_Powers unknown, but she's got them._

_ Take her to Mount Justice. I'll meet you there with a couple other League members._

_ Rodger that. Robin out._ Robin looked at Scarlette.

"I'm going to take you to Mount Justice. They have good medical equipment their and the League will meet us there. You may join the team if your powers are valuable." Scarlette coughed.

"Don't bet on it. Your team is going to freak when they figure out what I can do." Robin shrugged and started his motorcycle.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and remember that when reviewing, you must disregard these words: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Complaints, criticisms, comments, you name it, I want it. Flames cook my hot chocolate and keep my toes warm:) So bring it on! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Thriving

**Thanks to MTSBandNerd2012! You were my first review ever! And the answer to your question? Yes and it's dedicated to you!(cue imaginary fanfare and confetti). And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…(drumroll) Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... I wish I did… but I don't…**

**CHAPTER 2**

Scarlette sat in a wheelchair as the team, Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Flash and Green Arrow stood around the room. Batman was interrogating her, trying to deem her trustworthy.

"What can you do?" Scarlette ticked off her fingers.

"Gymnastics, sword-fighting, martial arts assorted, piano, high school freshman work, multiple languages: English, Mandarin Chinese, German, Latin, Russian, French and Czechoslovakian, and an assortment of hobbies you probably don't care about." Batman looked at her carefully as she spoke.

"What about your powers?" Scarlette's eyes widened and she tapped her fingers against the arm of the wheelchair. She looked around at Kaldur and Megan. Lowering her head in discomfort, she spoke softly.

"I…I control Kaldur and Megan's biggest fear." Kaldur and Megan gave each other a look and instinctively stepped away from Scarlette. Connor stepped in front of Megan as Wally piped up.

"Fire." Scarlette nodded sadly. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Prove it." Scarlette looked up, shocked.

"No way. Too dangerous."

"Show us!" Scarlette sighed and held out her hand. A handful of flames appeared in her hands and the faint smell of cinnamon permeated the room. The flames stayed in her hand for a moment, then lines of gold started dripping down her arm like water. Before long, her entire arm was covered in fire. Scarlette was frowning, her eyes trained on the handful of fire in her hand, eyebrows furrowed. Her bright green eyes that were concentrated on her hand suddenly lost their color. She blinked and her eyes turned gold. No pupils, just like gold coins. Scarlette gritted her teeth and tried to close her hand over the fire in her hand. Her hair started floating, as if she was underwater. The team watched in amazement as she summoned all her strength and extinguished the fire with her hand. The fire disappeared, her long dark brown hair fell. Scarlette sat in the wheel chair with her eyes closed, breathing slowly with her fists clenched. She opened her eyes and faced the team. Her eyes, no longer gold, but their normal bright green, were filled with anger.

"That's why I don't use these powers! Did you see how I couldn't keep control over it? It's too powerful! I've already killed two people! I lost control. And it took over." She looked down at the floor, sighing.

"Why don't you find a mentor? They could train you." Flash shrugged. Black Canary nodded.

"We have plenty of professionals here that could help you train and perfect your-"

"But you don't understand! I've tried that! And it resulted in the death of two people I knew." She looked around.

"Do you know how much it is to walk around every day with a guilty conscience of knowing that you're the reason that two people aren't here? You've torn apart families, taken someone's opportunities and chances to be better people away from them." There was a silence and Batman spoke.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Scarlette nodded and wheeled her wheelchair over to the next room. Batman closed the door. There was a pause before Wally spoke.

"Did you see her eyes? They were, like… gold." The team nodded. Kaldur thought for a moment.

"I don't know really what to say. She seems trustworthy enough, but so much raw power. She could wipe us all out in a matter of seconds if she lost control."

"Or wanted to. You never know, she could be working for the Injustice League."

"Artemis…" Green Arrow said warningly. Black Canary looked around at the team.

"You don't know her backstory. If we really let people join judging by their history, some of you would not be here." Her eyes lingered on Artemis for a split second before turning back to everyone.

"We will not induct her onto the team until everyone agrees that she should be allowed to." The team nodded. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Out of curiosity, who thinks she should join?" Connor shrugged, Megan shook her head wildly, Kaldur thought for a moment, then shrugged. Wally nodded unsurely and Robin nodded confidently. Artemis looked surprised.

"She lives in an orphanage, no parents. She's got powers that need training badly. We can offer her all that and more. I think she should join." Wally looked shocked.

"No parents?" Robin nodded.

"What if… the two people she killed were her parents?" Silence met this comment. Red Tornado looked in the direction Scarlette had gone.

"She did not seem filled with malice. Not the type of person to hold a grudge on parents."

"What if it was an accident? She said she lost control and killed them. Whoever them is." Megan looked scared.

"Making her all the more dangerous. Steer clear of her, folks." Wally announced. Connor put his arm around Megan as she trembled slightly.

"C'mon guys. You don't know she killed her parents, you're just speculating. Just treat her as you would one of us." Connor shook his head.

"But that's the problem. She isn't one of us." Robin opened his mouth to retaliate, but the door opened and Scarlette wheeled out, followed by Batman. His gaze roamed around the room before speaking.

"She stays. For two weeks. Then you decide whether she joins or not."

Scarlette walked out of her room and strolled to the kitchen. She yawned as she pulled out eggs and bacon from the fridge. Turning on the stove and mixing the eggs in a bowl, she left the eggs on the counter as she searched for some fruit to cut up. A week. One week gone and this place felt more like home than any other place she had ever lived in. Scarlette smiled and shook her head sadly. _They're not going to let me stay. You know that, Scarlette. _She poured the eggs into the pan and waited for a few seconds before scrambling them. She turned to put them on 2 plates and saw Megan sitting on the couch. Scarlette quickly cooked the bacon and cut up the fruit. She walked over to Megan and sat down tentatively next to her.

"Hey, Megan." Megan turned and gave a tired smile.

"Hey, Lett." Scarlette touched Megan's shoulder gently.

"Did you get enough sleep? You look way too tired." Megan, too tired to shy away from Scarlette's touch shook her head and yawned.

"Nightmares. Nothing new." Scarlette tilted her, a thing she tended to do when she was thinking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan looked sorrowfully at Scarlette.

"Lett… they were about you." Scarlette pulled back and blinked.

"Oh. Alright then, um… do you want to go back to bed?" Scarlette looked at Megan concernedly. Megan shrugged.

"I'll just snooze here. Wake me up when someone gets here, okay." Scarlette nodded and found a blanket. She draped it over Megan. Scarlette turned to leave, but hesitated.

"Megan?"

"Hmmm?" Scarlette paused.

"Do you want breakfast later?" Megan smiled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"M'kay. Eggs and bacon are good…" Megan snored softly. Scarlette dropped the smile she had been holding and walked to the kitchen. Pulling a bag of apples from the fridge, she closed the door and walked down the hall, she knocked gently on Connor's door.

"Connor? Breakfast is in the kitchen on the counter, if you want it." The door opened and Connor stepped out.

"What is it?" Scarlette shrugged.

"Generic breakfast. Bacon, eggs and fruit." Connor nodded.

"Sounds good." Scarlette turned away.

"Megan's on the couch, sleeping. She wants some of the breakfast, so if Wally comes early, don't let him touch the other plate." Connor nodded and watched Scarlette retreat down the hall.

"Scarlette?" She turned around.

"Yes?" Connor scratched his head.

"Megan… she, she really likes you, but you know, everything about your powers and stuff. What I mean is that those nightmares…Gosh, this sounds dumb, but… don't let it get to you. She afraid of new things and your new here so…" Scarlette smiled tiredly.

"Thanks for your concern Connor." Connor nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Scarlette watched him disappear and she entered her room. A sequence of images ran through her head. A flash of gold light. Her parents dead on the floor. Smoke everywhere. Fire. Burning, eating, corroding her soul with guilt.

"Don't let it get to me, huh?" Scarlette sat cross-legged in the middle of the room and placed the bag of apples on her bed. A lone apple sat in front of her, trembling with fear. _Shut up, apples don't tremble, they don't get scared. Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Scarlette glared at the apple and closed her eyes. A small ball of flame appeared in her hand. She clenched her fist over the fire and willed it to stay in her hand. A line of gold slipped past her fingers, trailing down her arm. She opened her eyes, now resembling gold coins. Scarlette relaxed slightly and let the fire float from her hand in a red, gold, orange mass. She paused for a moment, then willed the fire to wrap around the apple. She watched fearfully as the fire touched the apple tentatively, and then wrapped itself around it. The apple, encased in fire, began to float up to Scarlette's eye level. She looked at it carefully, a small smile gracing her lips. But the apple fell to the floor and the fire became brighter and brighter. Scarlette shielded her eyes as the light became blinding and there was a small explosion. The light faded and Scarlette, who had fallen to the floor, propped herself up, only to see bits of apple littered over the floor. She brushed bits of apple off her casual white button down shirt and closed her eyes. Falling to the floor, her retina burned with the image of the apple suspended in midair before its ultimate demise. A tear trailed down her cheek, slowly. Like the fire that had trailed down her arm moments before.

_Don't let it get to you._

**Whoa… that was depressing. Well, read and review and let it out. If you say something, I'll do my best to fix it (if it's a complaint). Flames are welcome, they dry the fedora after a long days' worth of investigating in the pouring rain. So don't hold back!**

** Signing off,**

** privateinvestigator726**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Isn't Believing

**Chapter 3! It has arrived! Thanks to ZabuzasGirl, Stronger123, and RedHood19 for the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing and you will never know how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. Alright, enough chitchat. On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Scarlette sat on her bed, reading a book. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in! Door's unlocked." Robin slipped in and closed the door. He watched her for a moment, then spoke, scratching his head.

"Hey, you alright? You haven't been out of your room for a few days." Scarlette blushed and smiled shyly.

"Sorry. I was practicing. Training myself to work with my powers. Zatara found some books on elemental magics and he let me borrow them. I can actually do some stuff now." Scarlette gestured to the stack of books on the floor as Robin smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. That's good. I thought you were really depressed or mad at us all or something…" He trailed off. Scarlette tilted her head and contemplated him.

"No, I'm not mad or depressed. Just training." Robin grinned sheepishly and Scarlette gazed at him amusedly. Suddenly, Batman came over the intercom, announcing a mission briefing. Robin sprinted from her room, only to reappear a few seconds later. He gestured impatiently as he spoke.

"Why aren't you coming? Come on, it'll be fun, Lett!" Scarlette grinned and hopped off her bed, following Robin down the hall. She entered the room Robin had run into. The whole team was gathered around the enormous screen that held Batman face. Batman acknowledged Scarlette's presence and began speaking.

"Cheshire seems to hanging around a nuclear power plant. We thought it was nothing, but we still kept a watch on her. Apparently, she's waiting for Sportsmaster to bring in a shipment of assorted bombs to damage this power plant, and devastate Star City. Stop them. If it helps, Sportsmaster can't detonate the bombs without Cheshire's help, since she seems to be the only with the override code." The team nodded, none of them noticing Scarlette slipping out of the room for a minute. She returned as the team turned, heading for the Bioship. They slipped into their respective seats, leaving one leftover seat for Scarlette that Megan had added. Scarlette sat in her seat, jumping slightly as the seatbelt strapped her in, clanking against the sword attached to her belt. Robin, who had been eyeing her new costume, took the excuse to look at her and take it in. Her sword was attached to a brown belt, slung over her hip and attached to her khaki colored shorts. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder and a red  
fitted camisole lay underneath a black jacket. Robin smirked to himself as he turned back around to face the front. Woe to whomever fell for Scarlette, for she had fire on her side. The Bioship lifted and flew on.

Everyone filed out of the Bioship and waited behind some brush. Aqualad nodded at Miss Martian to connect them telepathically.

_Connected. What's the plan? _Miss Martian looked at Aqualad pointedly as she thought.

_We split up. Alpha team: Artemis, Scarlette and Robin, Beta team: Kid Flash, Miss M, Superboy and I. Alpha, you try to delay Cheshire in meeting with Sportsmaster. Beta, we will try and either dispose of the cargo or take it back to Mount Justice, if feasible._ Aqualad gestured to the nuclear power plant as he spoke. Everyone nodded and Alpha slipped out from behind the bushes and headed toward the power plant. Robin ran ahead and looked around the corner of the building before turning to Scarlette and Artemis, signaling.

_She's over here! We need a plan._ Scarlette nodded and turned to Artemis.

_You've fought her more than me, Artemis. What are her weak spots? _Artemis paused. She turned to Robin and indicated slight embarrassment as she spoke.

_I really don't know. She has swords, but she can be lethal without them as well._ Robin shrugged and looked at Scarlette, pointing around the corner.

_I guess we should just aim for her swords and play it by ear. Just distract her. What do you think, Lett? _Scarlette nodded.

_That should work. You guys all ready?_ Artemis nodded grimly. Robin nodded and crouched, ready to spring.

_Now!_ Robin thought as he leapt around the corner, followed by Artemis and Scarlette. Cheshire stood in front of them, her head tilted to the side, just like Scarlette did when she was confused or thinking hard.

"Well, well, the gang's all here. What a coincidence! Or…not." Cheshire's voice was heavy with sarcasm as she lunged toward Robin, sais in hand. Robin dodged and engaged in a fierce battle. Artemis leapt into a tree and settled herself on a branch, bow poised. She turned to Scarlette.

_I might just get a shot. I can't tell though, they're moving so fast._ Scarlette turned just as she heard Robin's body thrown against a tree. She tried to rush to his side, but was stopped by Cheshire.

"Going somewhere?" Scarlette pulled her sword from her belt and held it in a defensive position as she answered.

"You'd stop me even if I wasn't." Cheshire laughed softly and struck. Scarlette parried easily, kicking Cheshire in the stomach. Cheshire stepped back, astonished. She straightened her kimono and regarded Scarlette through her mask.

"So, you want to play rough, huh?" Without a second's notice, she attacked. Their swords clashed, sparks flying. Scarlette carefully avoided Cheshire's sais, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

_Artemis, you got a shot? _ Scarlette received no reply.

_Artemis. Artemis!_ Cheshire's word came from nowhere and struck Scarlette in the face. Scarlette fell to the ground, blood oozing from a deep gash on her cheek_. _Scarlette raised her head slightly and looked up. Cheshire's figure was visible, next to Artemis's. Artemis pushed Cheshire roughly before speaking.

"Get going!" she hissed. "Before they wake up and find out about you." Cheshire looked at Artemis.

"They deserve to know. After all, they took the hit for you." Cheshire slipped into the shadows. Artemis rushed to Scarlette's side and touched the cut on her face. Scarlette winced and sat up, rubbing her head, feigning confusion.

"Where'd she go?" "Where'd she go?" Artemis shook her head sadly.

"I lost her. She got you in the face and I tried a couple shots. She dodged them all." Artemis sighed. "She's too good." Scarlette heard Robin moan softly. She crawled over to his side and brushed his hair away from his forehead. A long, jagged cut ran across his forehead, accompanied by a nasty bruise. Scarlette's slender fingers brushed against the cut as she sighed. Robin groaned and turned away. He opened his eyes and looked into Scarlette's eyes blearily. She smiled and turned to Artemis.

"Can you go get the team? It might take someone stronger to get him to the Bioship." Artemis nodded and raced off. Scarlette turned to the cut on Robin's head. She placed her fingers on the edge of the cut and exhaled. The tip of her finger turned gold. Scarlette slowly dragged her finger across the cut on his forehead. Robin winced as she moved her finger, expecting pain, but only felt heat seeping from her fingers into the cut. Scarlette's finger rested on the bruise and she sighed. A bead sweat dripped down her forehead as she pulled her hand away. Robin tried to sit up, but felt surprisingly dizzy. He slowly raised his hand to his forehead, expecting the cut to still be there, but it was completely gone. It only felt tender where the bruise had been. He looked at her in surprise. He tried to speak, but Scarlette placed her finger over his mouth. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"No one needs to know about this." Robin nodded. Scarlette looked up as the team approached them. The Bioship followed Miss Martian into the clearing. Wally walked over and carefully picked up Robin. Robin groaned and tried to push him away, but Wally persistently carried him to the Bioship. Everyone followed. Wally and Aqualad carefully strapped him down onto a cot. Wally turned to Artemis and Scarlette, his eyes flashing.

"Where's Cheshire? I want to pummel her for doing this to Rob." Artemis opened her mouth to answer, but Scarlette cut in.

"I let her go. She was fighting me and I was worried about Robin and I was distracted. She took a hit and ran off." Wally looked furious as he carefully spoke, controlling his rage.

"You let her get away? Your first mission and she gets away? What's your problem? I could've stopped her and you've got frickin' fire powers or something like that!" Scarlette's eyes glowed gold for a split second.

"You could've stopped her? That's odd, but I don't see her in tow behind you." Wally glared at Scarlette, almost spitting out his words.

"YOU were supposed to stop her! That was your mission!" Scarlette crossed her arms over her chest, her voice cold.

"What about Sportsmaster? Wasn't that your mission? Or was I supposed to stop him as well?" Wally stepped forward and grabbed Scarlette's shoulder roughly. Scarlette pulled her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her carefully. Wally hissed at Scarlette,

"You couldn't have stopped any of them even if you wanted to." Scarlette tilted her head, regarding Wally calmly. Miss Martian, who could almost feel the anger radiating from the two of them, carefully stepped between them. Wally reluctantly backed down and Scarlette placed her sword in its sheath and sat down, jumping as the seat belt strapped her in. Wally snorted at this display of surprise. Scarlette said nothing.

It was almost midnight. Megan and Connor were sound asleep and everyone else was back at home. Except for Robin. He lay in the med bay, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the display of anger his best friend had just showed and whether or not it was just. Robin touched the place on his forehead where his cut had been. _So, Scarlette can heal injuries. What else can she do?_ Robin mused to himself. Suddenly, the door creaked opened slightly. Robin propped himself up as Scarlette slipped through the crack and closed the door quietly. He smiled at her as she walked over to the bed, her bare feet making no noise. She set herself on the bed and regarded Robin curiously before she spoke.

"How do you feel?" Robin shrugged, rubbing his head.

"I'll probably be good enough to train tomorrow. I heal fast." Scarlette nodded amusedly.

"Mm-hmm." Robin watched her for a moment before deciding to ask her.

"Lett? What _can _you do with your powers?" Scarlette shrugged nonchalantly.

"I really don't know the extent of what I can do. I only know what I've practiced. And that's not a lot." Robin nodded, thinking carefully. He looked cautiously at her as he spoke.

"Why did you cover up for Artemis?" Scarlette turned and looked at him, her green eyes shining as she tilted her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Robin." Robin smirked.

"Yes you do. I saw Artemis shoo Cheshire away. You were out cold on the floor." Scarlette smiled at this comment and held out her hand. A small wisp of gold-colored fire twisted and bent in her hand, forming a gorgeous gold flower in short span of time. She spoke carefully, her brown hair falling over one side of her face.

"Many people could argue that this flower in my hand is purely an illusion. Others would say seeing is believing. Whether or not you believe either of those theories is entirely up to you." She closed her hand over the flower, causing it to vanish. She slipped off the bed, walking to the door. Robin thought for a moment.

"Lett. You didn't answer my question." She opened the door before turning to Robin, her lips set in a mysterious half-smile.

"What's the fun in finding the answer to your question without actually working for it?" She closed the door quietly. Robin stared at the door for a moment, then flopped back onto his pillow. He laughed softly to himself. _I'm really going to have to work for this answer. _

**Once again, thanks for reading. Please read and review. And now, I have a mission for the people of . My best friend is working on a fanfiction on Wattpad. She is the most amazing friend ever and I love her to death. But she is reluctant to continue her fanfiction because she only has 26-ish reads and 1 comment. If you could all do me an enormous favor, I would be forever grateful to all of you. Please read her story (here's how to find it: go to Wattpad and search up "1dcherluver" and the story I wish by the 1dcherluver should pop up), type down what you think and send it to me through private message. Spread the word! Try to get as many people to read it as possible! My goal is to get at least 100 people from to send me what they think of her story so I can print it all out and give it to her, because she thinks nobody likes this story. I want to prove her wrong! Please spread the word and read and review her story! Thank you all so much!**

**private investigator 726**


	4. Chapter 4: There's a Chance

**Thanks to all the people that commented on my story and my friend's! I love you all! Oh yeah, last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. So now, I have to say it twice :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just my character, Scarlette…I don't own Young Justice, just Scarlette, my character (I'm depressed now…)**

**Chapter 4  
** Wally walked through the hallways of Mount Justice, thoughts flying through his mind.

_Scarlette can't be trusted. She tripped up on her first mission! And she killed her parents! Well, we don't know that, but it sounds plausible! One more day. Just one more day and she's gone. Poof. Like magic. Wait no, there's no such thing as magic. Fine, she'll disappear from our life like she was never there. _Wally walked down the hallways quickly, head down, mumbling to himself. He felt his head hit someone. He looked and saw he had crashed into Robin. Robin rubbed his shoulder and looked at Wally in an amused way as he spoke.

"Preoccupied, Baywatch?" Wally frowned and tried to push Robin away.

"Leave me alone, Rob. I'm thinking." Robin smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Thinking about Scarlette?" Wally nodded. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"That girl is driving me crazy. I don't trust her, but she trusts us and I'm just so confused." They walked past the training center, full of gymnastics equipment. Robin stopped in front of the door and peeked in. Wally followed suit. Scarlette was sitting on the balance beam and swinging her legs and mumbling to herself. She pushed herself off the beam and walked to the front. She took a deep breath and jumped on, landing on her hands and flipping so she was standing on tiptoes on the edge of the beam. She let her hands fall to her side. Scarlette did a quick cartwheel, follows by a series of flips in quick concession. She stopped at the opposite edge of the balance beam and stared at the other end. She blinked and closed her eyes. She hastily jumped and tried a no-hands flip. Her left foot landed at the very edge of the beam, but her right foot slipped off the side, taking her down with it. She landed on her ankle. She stifled a cry and looked at her ankle. It was alright, save the fact a long gash from the metal screws on the beam had torn into her skin. Scarlette poked at the cut, laughing softly to herself as she wiped the blood away.

"Suck it up. Don't be such a wimp." She murmured to herself as she stood up. Scarlette gazed at the balance beam with a mixed expression of pure hate and longing. She rolled her eyes to herself and jumped on, once again landing on her hands. She flipped over and quickly, without thinking, flipped without her hands. She landed, slightly wobbly. She promptly fell off the balance beam in exhaustion and relief. Robin looked next to himself to see if Wally had seen her, but Wally had vanished. Robin shrugged to himself and quickly ran into the room and kneeled down next to Scarlette. She was breathing softly, her eyes closed. Robin shook her gently and helped her limp to the bathroom. She tried to prop herself up onto the counter so Robin could bind her wound, but failed to do so. Robin put his hands around her waist and helped her up onto the counter. He pulled a first aid kit from under the sink and looked at her wound carefully. Scarlette laughed as he pulled out some paper towels, her voice quiet as she spoke.

"You always know what to do in a crisis." Robin smiled and pulled out the disinfectant. He wet a paper towel with it and dabbed at her wound. Scarlette winced slightly, but said nothing. Robin looked up and, for the sake of distracting her from the pain of her wound, began to converse with her.

"So, the no-hands backflip. You been working on that for a while?" Scarlette nodded, biting her lip as Robin put some pressure on her wound.

"Yeah, that move's been bothering me forever. And I thought, since it's my last day here, and all, and there's such good equipment here, might as well give it a shot." Robin shrugged absentmindedly as he pulled out some bandages. He wrapped her ankle carefully as he spoke.

"It's _not_ your last day. Vote's tomorrow, and I, for one, know that you have someone who is definitely voting for you to stay." He pulled on the bandage with his teeth, ripping the excess off. Scarlette cried out softly as pain coursed through her leg. Robin looked up, his eyes wide.

"You okay?" Scarlette smiled grimly and nodded as she spoke.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Robin looked troubled, but said nothing. He helped her off the counter and regarded her carefully as she stood shakily. She took a step and stumbled. Robin lunged forward to catch her, but she caught herself and pushed him away slightly, speaking slowly.

"I can walk. I'm fine." Robin raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You want me to help you to your room?" Scarlette smiled mischievously and leaned against the wall casually.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll get to my room like _that_." She snapped her fingers, indicating speed. Her body suddenly glowed gold and she vanished, leaving nothing behind. Robin gaped and waved his hand in front of him, just to be sure she was really gone. He tilted his head for a moment, then laughed to himself. He walked out of the room and closed the door silently.

(TIME SKIP-)

The entire team was gathered in the training area. Robin looked around. It had been a couple hours since his last run-in with Scarlette and he hadn't seen her since. Black Canary stood with her arms crossed over her chest, silently counting the number of people there. Scarlette quietly slipped into the room and stood next to Robin. Black Canary nodded and began to speak.

"Sparring. I'm going to let people volunteer for demonstration, then I'll split you all into pairs, since we have another person with us today." Black Canary's eyes lingered on Scarlette for a moment. "Scarlette, you're up first." Scarlette stepped up, in the same outfit she fought in the last mission in. Black Canary glanced in the crowd for volunteers. Wally shrugged, then raised his hand indifferently. Black Canary gestured for him to step up. Wally narrowed his eyes.

"You don't stand a chance, Scarlette." Scarlette said nothing, her hand touching the hilt of her sword carefully. Black Canary looked warily at the two teens.

"Remember, don't let the other person dictate the terms. You take charge of the fight. You want to win." Scarlette stepped in a circle around Wally, her feet making no noise. Wally sped toward her faster than anyone could comprehend. Scarlette managed to doge and deal him a blow on his back, causing him to fall face-first on the floor. He jumped up, baring his teeth angrily. Scarlette slowly pulled out her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her. Wally lunged at her, slower than her had the first time, but still faster than the average human being. Wally managed to hit her in the stomach, but this left her unfazed. He tried to kick her, but she caught his leg in midair and flipped him over. He knew he could catch himself before he hit the floor, but he didn't. He hit the floor, crying out as he did so. Scarlette rushed over and knelt beside him. He took the chance he had been waiting for and grabbed her sword. He pulled it away from her, but his grip slipped. Scarlette, who had been pulling on her sword, didn't have enough time to react and pulled the sword toward herself too hard. The sharp metal cut into her cheek. The Team gasped as Wally scrambled to his feet, immediately falling into a defensive stance. Seeing that Scarlette made no move to fight, he lunged to pin her on the floor. Only Robin saw that Scarlette had a small smile on her face. As Wally touched her shoulder, he gasped, for where she had been moments before, there was only thin air. He turned around frantically, searching for the Scarlette. He felt the cold metal of her sword on his neck as she whispered in his ear.

"Boo." Wally turned in fright. Scarlette hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, back first. He made a move to get up, but Scarlette pounced, straddling him on the floor. She held her sword against his neck, her bright green eyes narrowed. Wally held his hands up in a gesture that clearly said "I surrender". Scarlette vanished and reappeared in front of him. She held out her hand and helped Wally up. He rubbed the back of neck and walked back and stood with the Team. Black Canary looked impressed as she turned to everyone else. Robin looked duly impressed as well, while Megan looked a little frightened. Kaldur's face held no expression, Connor looked skeptical. Artemis looked warily at Scarlette. Scarlette surveyed everyone's expressions and turned and walked out of the training room. She felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she punched in the code to her room. 0-7-2-1-1-9-9-9. Her birthday. She threw herself on her bed as the door closed behind her. _My one chance to be accepted and I blow it because I fight too hard. I should've let him win._ She punched her pillow, then turned to the dresser next to her bed. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear. She was about to close the drawer, but something at the bottom caught her eye. A black sinister-looking knife. She bit her lip, thought for a moment, and then looked at her teddy bear.

"What do you think, Bear-Bear? What have I got to lose?" She reached for the knife, but pulled back suddenly. She turned back to Bear-Bear. "Maybe…maybe I still have a chance. Maybe they _do_ want me on the team. Maybe, just maybe." She took a long look at the knife in her drawer, and then closed it sleeve lifted from her arm, exposing a series of cuts on her wrist. She sighed and tugged at the sleeve nervously as she looked at Bear-Bear.

The Team watched Scarlette leave the room. Robin thought he saw her crying, but couldn't be too sure. He turned to everyone else.

"I guess that pretty much sums up what our vote's going to be tomorrow." Everyone nodded grimly.

**HA! A cliffhanger! A slight one, but nonetheless, a cliffy. So, read and review, as always. Constructive criticism welcome, as are flames, comments, etc. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. You are all amazing! Virtual hug for you all! (^_^) Love you guys! Ugh, that was so unprofessional :)**

** Until next crime,**

** private investigator 726**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Thanks for all the support for this story! I never thought anyone would like it, but you all proved me wrong. You guys are all amazing! And now…I present chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice, I don't own you, but I own Scarlette! Ha! I own something, at least. **

**Chapter 5**

Scarlette hummed to herself as she picked up a heavy box full of books she had borrowed from Zatara. She looked around and started walking towards the stack of boxes by the door. Suddenly, she tripped over another box in front of her door. She fell, the box of books falling with her. The books scattered everywhere, much to Scarlette's dismay. She brushed her hair from her eyes and waved her hand half-heartedly. The book neatly stacked themselves and flew into the box. She smiled, looking for the package she had tripped over. Oddly enough, it was a small box that she didn't remember packing in the first place. She took it and turned it over in her hand. She looked at Bear-Bear who was sitting on her bed.

"What do you think, Bear-Bear? Friend or foe?" He didn't reply. Scarlette rolled her eyes. "You give the best advice." She opened the brown wrapping carefully. A note fell out. She picked it up and scanned it before reading it aloud to Bear-Bear. She cleared her throat.

_Hey, Scarlette. Did some snooping before we went to the meeting room to discuss whether you stayed or not. You have 3 votes for sure. Me, Artemis and Kaldur. The rest are iffy, but it's a good start. The present inside is a 2-in-1 gift. The hairpin has an ear bud in it. I attached a wireless microphone to the back of the Bat's chair and you can hear everything that goes on in the room where we will vote. _

_Best of luck, _

_Robin. _

Scarlette pulled a red flowered hairpin out from the box. She put it on next to her ear and instantly heard voices.

_"We have no clue who she is, what she wants, or where she's from. Too risky."_

_ "Wally, nobody in here knows my secret ID, what I want, or where I'm from. And yet I'm here." _

_ "Rob, that's different. That's you. She's different. She…isn't like us."_

_ "Baywatch, none of us are like each other. You see any other Kryptonians or Martians around school a lot?" _There was a pause.

"_Yeah, I didn't think so."_

"Well, I don't know. I don't trust her." Robin laughed.

"If the people you didn't trust weren't allowed on the team, Wally, most of us wouldn't be here." Kaldur smiled, but said nothing. Batman turned to the others.

"What do you think?" Kaldur tapped his chin, thinking.

"Well, I think she, if she joins, would be a very valuable asset. Her skills with fire are very powerful and dangerous, but with the right training, she could be helpful." Batman turned to Megan. She shrank in her seat.

"I like her just fine. Don't get me wrong, she's a great person. Her powers are just so…uncontrollable. She could blow any minute." Robin winced inside, knowing Scarlette had heard that loud and clear. Batman nodded thoughtfully, turning to Connor. The latter shrugged.

"I have no qualms about her being on the team. She's fine with me, I'm fine with her. We get along fine and like Kaldur said, if she joins the team, will be a very important advantage in our favor. Better her joining us than others like the Injustice League." Batman turned to Artemis and Robin, the two people who were absolutely sure about their votes. Artemis raised her hand slightly.

"I think she's perfectly qualified to join. Sure, she screwed up her first mission, but we've all screwed up at one time or another, some of us more than others." Artemis looked at Wally pointedly as she spoke. Wally held his hands up defensively.

"Hey! I never said she wasn't qualified! I just don't trust her." Robin put his head in his hands and spoke, his voice muffled.

"Why _don't_ you trust her?" Wally shrugged and stood, pacing around the table.

"It's not… no, I just think- what?" Robin lifted his head, snickered and dropped his head back in his arms. Artemis smirked.

"It's not what?" Wally frowned and sat back down as he spoke.

"I just don't understand. I don't trust her because she has powers and we can't explain it. She's just so unpredictable. One minute she's a normal teenage girl, two seconds later she's a little girl, talking to a teddy bear or a middle-aged woman cooking breakfast for everyone or a warrior, fighting for her life. She's just different to the extent that she is an outcast. And because she is so different, when you're talking to her, you don't know which part of her you're talking to and you don't know how she's going to take it. It's so volatile that it's unsettling." Robin looked up and thought carefully before he spoke.

"That is true but I think I have an answer to that. Any of you ever been somewhere where you were pressured to fit in and you disregarded who you really were and completely remodeled yourself for that group of people in order to make a good impression? Or been at a funeral, hiding your feelings, your urge to burst out crying and screaming at everyone and question why a person you loved had to leave? We all wear masks. Some of us choose to show our true sides while others…hide it to the point they really don't know who they are anymore." Everyone gaped at Robin as he leaned back in his chair, surveying everyone calmly. Batman, seeing everyone was going to ask his godson where that inspirational speech had come from, stood and put his hand on the table.

"We need to decide now. We need to know whether Scarlette stays or goes." The team, surprised at this sudden display of urgency, nodded mutely. Kaldur stood and spoke quietly.

"All in favor of her staying." Artemis, Robin and Connor raised their hands. Kaldur nodded and looked at Wally.

"All in favor of her leaving." Wally's hand shot up, followed by Megan's and Kaldur, who slowly raised his hand. Batman frowned.

"A tie. Any ideas?" Megan looked up and tapped her chin as she spoke.

"Maybe, she can stay for a while longer while we decide. She's only been here a week, that's not nearly enough time to get to know her well enough. What do you guys think?" Everyone nodded. Batman sighed and looked at the team.

"Artemis, will you go tell Scarlette for us?" Artemis jumped out of her seat and sprinted out of the room.

_Artemis, will you go tell Scarlette for us?_ Scarlette yanked the flower pin off and ran over to Bear-Bear. Tucking it in his hand, she hurriedly pulled a book from a box and sat on her bed, seeming as though she had been reading the entire time. Artemis knocked on Scarlette's door. Scarlette grinned at Bear-Bear before calling out,

"Come in! It's open." Artemis opened the door and closed it. She pressed her back against the door and took a breath.

"You aren't leaving yet. The team couldn't decide whether or not to induct you, so you'll be staying for a while until the Team decides to let you join." Scarlette's eyes widened. She looked slightly shocked as she spoke.

"I'm staying?" Artemis beamed as she nodded. Scarlette fell onto her bed in relief. Artemis looked around at the room full of boxes.

"You want some help unpacking?" Scarlette sat up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, half of these boxes are full of Zatara's books that I was going to return to him anyway. Thanks, though." Artemis smiled and nodded, walking to the door. She walked out, about to close it, but she stopped. Artemis turned and looked at Scarlette carefully before speaking.

"Artemis Crock. My sister is Cheshire, dad's Sportsmaster and mom's Huntress, retired former-villain." Scarlette nodded, then looked curiously at Artemis.

"Why are you telling me all this? You've known me for a week, tops. And there's a chance I could blurt to the team." Artemis sighed and leaned her forehead against the door.

"I owe it to you. You covered up for me on your first mission. You could've said nothing, gained the entire team's trust, gotten everyone suspicious about me and therefore, securing your position on this team. But you didn't. And I know you won't say anything because you understand as well as I do that everyone is entitled to their own secrets." Scarlette looked up at Artemis for a moment, then stood up, walking over to Artemis. She wrapped her arms around Artemis, pulling her into an embrace. Artemis stiffened slightly, surprised, but put her arms around her. Scarlette looked at Artemis.

"When?" Artemis pulled away.

"When they're ready to hear who I really am." Scarlette nodded. Artemis smiled and closed the door gently. Scarlette turned to Bear-Bear and leaned against the door, lost in thought.

"Secrets. So dangerous, yet they are truly worthless until you give them away. It's a strange world we live in, Bear-Bear. A strange world."

**Haha! Sorry this chapter is so dull. The action will come soon, I promise. So, while you're waiting, read and review. Got 2 oneshots out as well, might want to check those out J **

** Until next crime,**

** private investigator 726**


	6. Chapter 6: Catching Fire

**Hey! I finally got chapter 6! I had the hardest time starting and then everything got in the way. Basketball competitions, debate practices, my homework, other stories, Battle of the Bunker Hill reenactments, etc. But I prevailed and did my normal post-a-chapter-on-Sunday thing. So, read! Oh and this chapter will be longer than usual :) Just FYI…**

The Team emerged from the Bioship. Aqualad turned to Miss Martian and nodded at her to connect them. Aqualad turned to the Team.

_Remember our instructions. Destroy the Joker Venom and get out. _Robin frowned as he spoke telepathically.

_Easier said than done. The venom could be flammable and it releases the venom in fumes when burned or something like that._ Scarlette tapped her chin thoughtfully as she whispered to Miss Martian.

"Maybe we can use the Bioship and transport it back to base." A low laugh was heard.

"Not necessary, my dear." The Team turned as Joker, Sportsmaster and Deathstroke emerged from the shadows. Joker clapped his hands together delightfully.

"Oh, what fun! Birdie Boy and his friends finally show! This should be interesting." Deathstoke ran his finger along the edge of his sword, his voice slightly bored.

"I highly doubt it. Children can't be expected to put up a decent fight half the time." Robin smiled.

"I guess this will be the other half of the time, then." Robin disappeared as the Team scattered, pairing up against villains. Artemis and Miss Martian worked around Sportsmaster as Wally, Superboy and Aqualad fought Deathstroke. Robin engaged with a fierce hand-to-hand match with Joker while, Scarlette worked with him. She would throw a few punches to distract Joker and when he turned to fight back, she would vanish, leaving him free for Robin to pummel. The fight was going perfectly until Deathstroke managed to knock out Aqualad and Superboy. Wally ran in circles around Deathstroke, but Deathstroke caught him by the neck and threw him against a tree, knocking him out. Artemis turned at the sound of Wally crying out, giving Sportsmaster the chance to knock her into the mud. Artemis fell and tried to push herself up, but cried out softly and fell to the ground, clutching her ankle. Sportsmaster laughed and pulled out a gun, shooting a dart at Miss Martian. She fell from the sky to the ground, unconscious. Sportsmaster walked calmly over to where Artemis lay in the mud. He knelt down and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. He smiled.

"I wasn't even trying to defeat you to. You're weak." Artemis spat blood from her mouth, glaring at him as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sinking so low as to insult your own daughter? That's what I call weak." Sportsmaster slapped her in the face, hard. Artemis gripped her cheek, tears coming to her eyes. Sportsmaster pulled out a needle full of liquid and injected it into her arm. He stood and kicked her in the face. Artemis fell back, clutching her nose.

"Associating with the Justice League to the point that you join their little "sidekick" team disgusts me. You are no daughter of mine, Artemis." Artemis's eyes closed, the knock-out drug finally kicking in. Sportsmaster walked away, twirling the needle between his fingers as he approached Joker, who was still fighting Robin and Scarlette. Deathstroke snuck up behind Scarlette, who was immersed in fighting Joker. Joker swung at Scarlette with his crowbar, Scarlette expertly blocking the hit with her sword. Deathstroke suddenly lunged and pulled Scarlette's hands behind her back, causing her to drop her sword. He placed his sword roughly against her throat, looking straight at Robin, who had immediately stopped his fight with Joker. Deathstroke smirked.

"I thought so. Drop the utility belt. Now." Robin quickly dropped his belt and held his hands up. Sportsmaster handcuffed him and held his hands tightly behind his back. Robin saw Scarlette close her eyes and knew she was concentrating. She opened her eyes, now gold, and suddenly, Deathstroke's sword shattered in front of their eyes. Deathstroke grabbed Scarlette's wrist and twisted until Robin heard a crack. Scarlette moaned softly, her green eyes clouded with pain. Robin tried to fight his bonds, but Sportsmaster cuffed him hard on the head. Robin's head spun, his thoughts becoming hazy. He shook his head frantically.

"Leave her alone. Just…don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her…" Deathstroke laughed. He pulled another sword from the strap on his back and let the cold metal touch her skin. Scarlette winced and tried to pull away. Deathstroke pushed the sharp metal into her wrist, yielding a flow of blood. Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask as he watched the crimson liquid pour down her pale skin. Robin wanted to close his eyes and just sit down and cry. He was numb. Why were they doing this? Why were they hurting her? What had she down to them? He watched her face as she regarded the blood flowing down her arm. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes slowly closed. She was unconscious. Something suddenly broke inside Robin. He kicked and scratched to the best of his ability, with handcuffs on. Deathstroke laughed and hit Robin's head with the butt of his sword. Robin fell to the ground.

_ What did I do? Why is this happening to us? Why? _

Robin awoke, his head pounding. He blinked groggily and looked around. The entire Team had their hands and feet bound and inhibitor collars around their necks. Everyone was out cold. He let his fingers wander around the knots on the rope. Finding the biggest, his fingers tried to untie himself. He felt someone's fingers guide him through the knots until the ropes around his wrist fell to  
the floor. He turned and saw Scarlette smiling tiredly. He pushed himself closer to her and helped her untie the ropes around her wrist. The minute the ropes hit the floor, she grabbed the ropes that had bound Robin and re-tie his wrists together. Robin's head spun. Was she a traitor? She finished the knot with a flourish and leaned back against the wall, smiling triumphantly. Robin looked confused.

"Are you betraying us?" Scarlette's eyes widened before she laughed softly.

"Pull your wrists apart, like you're trying to escape from them." Robin pulled hard and the ropes untied themselves. He looked up at Scarlette, the solution dawning on him.

"Sailor knots." Scarlette nodded and got to work. She untied her feet and quickly crawled around, redoing everyone's ropes on their wrists and ankles. Once she had finished, she returned to her spot and re-did the ropes that had bound her. She leaned against the wall, breathing slowly. Robin watched her breath for a few moments before speaking quietly.

"You are amazing, Lett. You know that, right?" Scarlette smiled shyly. She suddenly stiffened, jerking her head at the door. By now, most of the team was awakening from their drugged sleep. They all watched the door as it opened. Joker walked in, nodding smugly at Scarlette as he stepped in. Another man followed him, his ice blue eyes scanning the room. Robin turned to Scarlette, curious at why Joker had singled her out from the rest of the team. Her green eyes were slowly following the man that had followed Joker in. Joker turned and faced the team

"Rise and shine birdies!" He laughed manically as he pulled out a remote from his pocket. He hung it on a hook and turned to the team.

"I'll bet my buttons you all are wondering who this handsome man is next to me, am I right?" There was no response. Joker shrugged and gestured to the man. "Sorren Lawrenson. Ally to the Injustice League and a…relative to one of you here. Step up, Scarlette! Don't be shy!" Scarlette glared at Joker and stood, leaning against the wall. Sorren sneered at Scarlette and spat at her feet.

"Traitor. You joined the wrong side, sister." Scarlette coughed drily before speaking.

"I joined the wrong side? Do you remember anything of what mother and father taught to us? Or have you forgotten all of it in your hate?" Sorren pulled a sword from his belt and cut Scarlette's bonds. She stood and rubbed her wrists, regarding him suspiciously.

"Go. Leave this place." She tilted her head curiously.

"I won't leave without my friends, Sorren. You of all people in this room know me best. I will not leave without my friends." Sorren laughed scornfully.

"Weak! I remember you didn't even cry when mother and father died. When you _killed_ them." Scarlette calmly regarded her brother, ignoring the shocked glances the team was shooting at each other.

"You clearly do not remember anything from when mother and father died. I have never cried more. And since when did you remember anything from their death? I thought you were dead as well." Sorren gestured angrily at Scarlette.

"You thought you killed me. I am not that easy to rid of, sister." Scarlette raised her eyebrows.

"I have no wish to get rid of you Sorren. I wasn't trying to kill them, it was an accident. Please Sorren, believe me." Sorren threw his sword at Scarlette in anger. It landed at her feet.

"Some accident Scarlette! They're dead! All because of you! It's all your fault." He lunged at Scarlette, knife in hand. She pulled her hands and feet from the ropes and slipped her foot under the blade of the sword. In one fluid motion, she flipped the sword into her hand and parried her brother's thrust. Blades clashed as the team watched in awe. Robin saw that Joker was sneaking up on Scarlette, crowbar in hand. Robin quickly pulled his ropes off his wrists and quickly grabbed the crowbar. Scarlette battled furiously battled with her brother, sparks flying from their blades. Robin tried to maneuver the crowbar away from his body, but the Joker pulled up the strength and pushed the crowbar toward Robin, causing it to make contact with his stomach. His ribs cracked under the pressure. Robin fell to the floor, holding his side. Wally struggled against his ropes and found they came loose. Running to Joker, he punched him and engaged in a fierce battle. The rest of the team untied their bonds and helped their teammates fight their opponents. Joker, seeing that he and Sorren were losing their fight, pulled out a gun. Some of the team pulled away, but others, not seeing the gun, kept fighting. Joker bared his teeth and shot the gun at Robin. Luckily, he hadn't really been aiming, but it landed in Robin's shoulder. Robin screamed in pain and curled up in a ball. Scarlette, still battling Sorren, tried to knock him out by hitting his head with the butt of her sword, but Sorren dodged and jabbed his knife into her stomach. Scarlette gasped and fell to the floor. Sorren turned triumphantly to Joker. Joker nodded and knelt down next to Robin. He injected something into his arm and walked out of the room, sneering, with Sorren at his heels. The door slammed shut. Scarlette pushed herself off the floor and grabbed the sword that she had been fighting with. Carefully aiming, she threw the sword at the remote control Joker had left hanging on the wall. Sparks flew from the remote, causing the inhibitor collars to fall off everyone. Wally rushed over to Robin's side, checking his pulse.

"He's good. Wonder what Joker injected into his arm." Scarlette propped herself up into a sitting position, her hand staunching the bloody wound on her stomach. Artemis forced Scarlette to remove her hand from the gash and took a good look at it. Artemis turned to Miss Martian.

"I don't know, but this stomach wound is not good news. We need to get out of here fast. I don't know how long Scarlette is going to last." Scarlette leaned on the sword and pushed herself up. She smiled at the team.

"I'll be fine. Just a little bloody, that's all." Wally nodded and turned to Miss Martian.

"Contact the Justice League. I don't think we can handle this mission with 2 teammates down." She nodded. Wally picked robin up and kicked the door open. He peered out and motioned for everyone to follow. Miss Martian and Aqualad followed, with Conner supporting Scarlette as she walked and Artemis bringing up the rear. They crept along the corridors in a single file line. Wally caught sight of the door that led to the stairs that would take them up to ground level, which equaled freedom in their eyes. He began to walk faster, as did everyone else. But as Wally reached the door, they realized a figure stood in their way. The man looked up and pulled down his hood.

"You have a nasty way of disregarding those who are more powerful than you, sister." Sorren spat at their feet. Scarlette glared and stepped away from Conner. She turned to the team, her eyes determined.

_Go. I'm going to distract him and that'll leave the exit free. Take Robin and get to the surface._ Wally looked shocked, then incredulous.

_No, you're coming with us. We are NOT going to leave you in here. _ Scarlette smiled sadly and summoned a ball of fire in her hand. She threw it at her brother, who dodged easily. The wall behind him caught fire, leaving the door open. Sorren sneered.

"Your wound is hindering you, sister. You're weak." Scarlette smirked.

"And I really owe it all to you." She retaliated sarcastically, her eyes glowing gold as she summoned her energy for another burst of fire. This time, the fireball grazed her brother's shoulder. He yelped in pain and threw his cloak off in an attempt to smother the flame. She laughed, her eyes glancing at the team, all of whom were staring dumbstruck at the Sorren and Scarlette. Miss Martian and Aqualad were starting to feel sick the heat surrounded them. Scarlette looked worried.

_Seriously, get out! Megan and Kaldur aren't going to last much longer, you have to go. _Conner shook his head.

_ We can help. You need our help. _Scarlette looked sadly at the team as she closed her eyes, summoning fire to rise from the floor and surround her and her brother in an impenetrable wall. Conner tried to punch his fist through it, but pulled his hand back as the fire licked at his fist. The team took one last look and hurried up the stairs, closing the door behind them. Scarlette let the wall fall. But the walls and curtains around the room had caught fire, giving Sorren no relief from the heat. He pulled his sword from his belt and held in front of him, smirking slightly.

"You are a fool for letting them go in your place, Scarlette. They aren't worth it." Scarlette smiled sadly as she held her sword in her hand.

"They are worth it to me, Sorren." Sorren lunged and Scarlette deflected his hit. Sorren fought harder as Scarlette fought back with all her strength. Sorren laughed breathlessly as he danced around her, swinging his sword. Brother against sister. Both as different as day and night, yet bound by blood. Scarlette felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she fought against her brother.

_Brother fighting against sister. What has the world come to?_

Miss Martian leaned against Conner, feeling weak from the fire. Aqualad was sitting, his head in his hands as he breathed deeply. Wally and Artemis were tending to Robin's bullet wound. Artemis looked up at the burning warehouse.

"Where's Scarlette?" Wally took Artemis's hand soothingly.

"She'll come out. You know Scarlette. She's tough." Artemis nodded unsurely, still watching the warehouse. She turned back to Robin. Suddenly, the warehouse started to collapse. Burning bits of wood began to give out and the floors began to sink to the floor, the beams groaning in defeat. Artemis buried her face in Wally's shoulder, her brain refusing to accept the fact that Scarlette wasn't coming out. Wally sighed and felt his vision blur.

_She's gone. She's gone and she never even joined the team. _ Miss Martian gasped in surprise as the team looked up. They could faintly see two figures approaching them, one supporting the other. As the figures got closer, they realized it was a young man about Scarlette's age supporting her as she slowly limped toward the team. The young man helped her over, his purple hoodie hiding his face in a shadow. Once the young man let go of Scarlette, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Wally and Artemis rushed over. Wally quickly checked her pulse as Artemis, who wasn't really ready to see her friend in such a horrible state, turned to thank the boy. But he was gone. Only shadows caused by the flickering light of the burning warehouse remained. Artemis shrugged as she turned to Wally. Wally checked Scarlette's pulse quickly before breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's alive."

**Sorry that Deathstroke doesn't sound like…well, Deathstroke in my story. I can't watch the Young Justice episodes on Saturdays because I have Chinese school, so I seriously have no clue how he talks or fights. I'm basing this version of him off Slade from Teen Titans. Sorry for the inconvenience. So, read and review! Thanks for all the support for this fic, I love you guys! Even though that was very unprofessional, I still stand by what I just said :)**

**private investigator 726**


	7. Chapter 7: Burned to the Ground

**Chapter 7!Wohooooo! It was tough writing this chapter because I got up early, wrote about 90% of it, accidently deleted the contents of the entire word document and I had to re-write the entire chapter. You will not believe how frustrating it is to re-write something you just wrote. So appreciate it! And read and review please :) **

_"Scarlette, look!" Sorren held a flower out to Scarlette. She peered at it carefully. _

_ "I don't see anything special about the flower." Sorren smiled and pointed at the center._

_ "Ladybug." Scarlette saw the ladybug and giggled, watching the ladybug fly off the flower and land on her finger. She chased after the ladybug after it flew off her hand. Sorren watched his little sister, entertained at her enthusiasm. She returned, her long brown hair falling out of its ponytail. Sorren pulled the rubber band out of her hair, smiling gently._

_ "I still don't understand why Mom ties your hair every day. You're so active that falls out after an hour or so." He ruffled her hair lovingly. Scarlette laughed and swatted at his hand.  
"You're messing it up!" She squealed delightedly. Sorren grinned and ripped a handful of grass from the lawn. He threw it at Scarlette, earning a scream of shock from Scarlette. Scarlette pulled a handful from the ground and threw it Sorren. He laughed and took her hand, brushing the grass from her hair. _

Scarlette's eyes fluttered open. She tried to prop herself off the bed, but couldn't find the strength. She closed her eyes and listened.

"There's an antidote, but the venom reacted with the bullet in Dick's shoulder. We took the bullet out, but there's still lead in his blood and it mixed with the venom. He's in a coma and we can't get him out of it." Scarlette recognized Batman's voice. It was full of urgency, which was rare for the normally calm and collected Dark Knight.

"What can we do?" Wally's voice rang out through the room. Scarlette's eyes opened again and she propped herself up. Wally and Batman turned to Scarlette.

"You're awake. How do you feel." Scarlette waved her hand dismissively at this question.

"Fine." Of course, she was far from it. He head ached and the wound on her stomach was on fire. But she disregarded this.

"How's Robin?" Wally looked at Batman nervously.

"He's not…fine. He's in a coma and the venom is really affecting him." Scarlette looked confused.

"What venom?" Batman sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Joker inserted some kind of fear venom into his arm. It mixed with the lead in the bullet and we can't cure it. He's stuck in a coma and the nightmares aren't making it any better." Scarlette looked at Robin, who was tossing and turning in his bed. She watched him for a moment, letting her fingers stray to the mask on his face. She gently peeled it off and gazed at his face for a moment. She took his hand and closed her eyes. Both Robin and Scarlette were suddenly surrounded by a pulsing gold aura. Wally watched, his mouth wide open. Robin exhaled and the aura vanished. Scarlette closed her eyes and fell onto the bed, her breathing shallow. Wally checked her pulse and temperature. He turned to Batman.

"She's got all of Robin's symptoms. She took the venom from him." Robin opened his eyes and looked at Batman.

"What happened?" Batman gestured at Scarlette. Robin saw her lying on the bed, pale and unmoving. He slammed his fist on the bed.

"Why did she do that?! I'm not worth it!" Wally grinned.

"Apparently, she thought you were." Robin smacked Wally in the head. Wally laughed and sped off into the hallway. Robin let his head fall into his hands as he spoke, his voice muffled.

"Is there an antidote?" Batman nodded.

"I'll go get it." Batman swept out of the room as Robin looked at Scarlette. He took her hand. An unfamiliar stream of memories suddenly ran through his mind. He promptly let go of her hand, surprised. Once his mind had cleared, he took her hand again. The memories rushed through his head, showing Scarlette's past.

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Look!" John entered the room and looked at his daughter holding a ball of fire in her hand. He smiled._

_ "Julia's daughter, through and through. Julia! Come here!" Julia entered the room, followed by Sorren. Julia smiled and swept Scarlette off the floor and into her arms._

_ "You found your powers! I didn't find mine until I was 15." Sorren grinned._

_ "Our family. A fire-wielder, a water-bender and 2 normal guys. Perfect family." Julia smiled and ruffled Sorren's hair._

_ "2 guys that are far from normal. You two don't need powers to be special." John took Julia's hand and looked at her lovingly. Scarlette tapped her mother's shoulder._

_ "Mommy? How do you stop the fire?" Julia looked concerned._

_ "You should be able to tell it to stop. Your powers should listen to you." The fire began trickling down Scarlette's arm, touching her mother. Julia dropped her, pulling back. John put his arms around her and looked at Scarlette._

_ "Lett, you have to stop. Mommy can't handle the fire. Fire and water don't mix." Scarlette closed her eyes and concentrated._

_ "I can't! It won't stop!" Julia fell to the floor, unconscious. The fire began to catch on the curtains and spread around the room. Soon, the entire room was ablaze. Sorren tried to pick Scarlette up and take her away from Julia, but he promptly dropped her, the fire burning his hands. He looked at her staright in the eyes._

_ "Scarlette Elizabeth Lawrenson, concentrate. Make it stop." Scarlette looked at Sorren, tears running down her eyes._

_ "I can't! I can't…" She trailed off. Sorren took her hand and tried to smile. But suddenly, it got hotter and everything went black. _

_ Scarlette pushed herself off the floor, looking around. The tattered curtains were flying in the breeze that blew through the room. She quickly stood and called frantically._

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Sorren!" She looked at her feet and saw her parents. Their faces were barely recognizable, the fire having eaten away at their faces. But they were still holding hands. Scarlette couldn't look. She turned, looking for Sorren. She saw him in the corner, his leather jacket over his head. The jacket had saved his face, but not his heart. She knelt next to him and took his hand. A tear trickled down her cheek and fell on his hand. _

Robin let go of Scarlette's hand, shocked by what he had seen. He watched her sleep. Her breathing was shallow, her eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly every time she exhaled. It was completely understandable to him now why she had wanted to keep her past a secret. Something that serious was not a matter to tell just anyone. He watched her for a moment, then got up, turning to leave. Scarlette's eyes fluttered open and watched him leave. She opened her mouth, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Robin…" Robin turned and looked at Scarlette for a moment.

"Yes Scarlette?" She pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"How much did you see?" Robin looked at the floor.

"Everything." Scarlette nodded and closed her eyes. Robin looked up and watched her breathing slow until she fell asleep. He closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Ashes, Ashes

**Chapter 8 is finally here and it contains something many of you have been waiting for! Sorry I'm deriving from my normal post-a-chapter-every-Sunday. I had the day off from school and I really wanted to write this chapter, so I did! So, read, review and enjoy :)**

Scarlette glanced at the mirror. She sighed, brushing a few strands of her dark brown hair from her face. Black was never her color. She smoothed the dress absentmindedly and picked up the directions to the cemetery. Standing in front of the mirror and surveying her image for the last time, she grabbed the red-flowered hairpin Robin had given her a few weeks ago. _Was it really only a few weeks ago? _Carefully placing it in the bun on her head, she closed the door and vanished in a swirl of gold.

Robin loosened his tie slightly as he gazed at his reflection in his mirror. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Alfred poked his head in and surveyed Robin's attire. A black tuxedo with a red tie. A very far cry from the school uniform at any rate. Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Last time I checked, the uniform for Gotham Academy was blue." Robin laughed shortly and tore his gaze away from the mirror towards Alfred.

"It still is. I'm just not wearing it."

"Master Richard, it is Tuesday. And there is school today. So unless you are dressing to impress or for a project, I suggest you change into your school uniform. Now." Robin shook his head and checked his cell phone for the time.

"Scarlette's brother's funeral today. 9 o'clock sharp. I'm not missing it." Alfred frowned and closed the door.

"She didn't issue any invitations to anyone. In fact, nobody even knows when it is. How did you find out. Because you and I both know that if Scarlette didn't want anyone to know, nobody would know." Robin smiled at this statement.

"She left the directions to the cemetery on her computer history. I checked her history and I found it." Alfred raised his eyebrows and picked up the empty breakfast tray from the bed.

"And why would you be going through her browser history, Master Richard?" Robin flushed slightly, but didn't reply. Alfred smiled amusedly and turned to leave, but stopped when Robin began to speak.

"Because I want to go to this funeral. Because she's going. And she needs someone to go with her. She thinks that braving the pain alone makes her stronger, but it doesn't. The more storms a ship endures, the weaker the ship becomes. She needs me." Alfred looked impressed by this speech.

"Then by all means, Master Richard, hop in the car. I will be your chauffeur."

Robin stepped out from the car. He checked his phone. 9:00. He glanced around and saw 2 figures standing next to a coffin. He felt slightly nervous. No mask, no secrets. Was he prepared? He watched Scarlette and the pastor pray over the coffin. _It is completely worth it. _Robin walked quietly over to the small ceremony and joined them in prayer. The pastor looked up and nodded to him. Scarlette didn't even notice another had joined the party. Her face was completely devoid of emotion. The only thing that betrayed her true feelings were her eyes. Her green eyes, normally so full of curiosity and kindness, were dull and lifeless. The only sign of life were the tears lining her eyes. Robin resisted the urge to take her hand. _Not now, give her some time. We'll have time later._

_(I will be skipping the funeral scene because I know it may make some people uncomfortable. That and I have attended a few funerals and they are all different, so it would be difficult to write about the "right" funeral procedures.)_

The pastor shook hands with Scarlette, offering her whispered condolences that she couldn't hear. The pastor nodded at Robin and walked across the grass towards his car. No doubt to attend another funeral. Scarlette moved away from coffin, her eyes still trained on it. Robin took her hand and squeezed it gently. She turned, her eyes betraying her surprise.

"Who are you?" Her voice, barely above a whisper, quivered.

"Robin." Scarlette tilted her head, a characteristic that Robin had come to known and love.

"No mask." Robin nodded.

"I know. I'm Dick Grayson without the mask." Scarlette nodded and glanced at the coffin, her eyes unable to leave it. He took her hand and led her gently away from the coffin. She protested slightly, pulling in the other direction. Dick looked her in the eyes, his voice gentle.

"Come on, Lett. Looking at him won't make him come back." She stopped for a moment, then nodded mutely and followed him. They walked for a while, hand in hand. They reached a small pond in the middle of a small grove of trees. Scarlette walked toward the pond, her hand releasing Dick's hand. He followed her, watching her kneel by the water and dip her finger in the water. He sat next to her and watched her aimlessly trace patterns into the water.

"It's funny. You start a pattern and by the time you finish it, the beginning is gone." Robin nodded at this statement. She watched a tiny fish come up and nibble at her finger. She shook her finger, shooing the fish away. Scarlette sighed and turned to Dick, her green eyes full of pain.

"I don't know what to do. Everything's so jumbled up in my mind and heart, it's so confusing." Dick took her hand and looked at her carefully. She avoided his gaze. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head so they saw eye to eye. Scarlette sucked in her breath slightly as her green eyes met Dick's cerulean blue eyes.

"When you feel like that, it's best to let it out. Just let it out." Their eyes locked for a few moments before Scarlette blinked, letting tears fall down her cheek silently. She tried to wipe them away, but more came. She abandoned the cause, staring at the ground as tears flowed in rivulets down her cheeks. Dick watched her for a moment before moving so that he was sitting next to her. He placed his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, letting the tears stain his suit. Rain began to fall, first in light drops, then harder, as if the earth was crying with Scarlette. They sat there for a while before Scarlette spoke.

"Sorren was right, it was my fault." Dick pulled away and looked her in the eye. Putting his finger to her lips, he shook his head.

"Joker injected something in his body to warp his thoughts. What he said was a far cry from what he truly thought. Understand?" Scarlette nodded mutely, the tears on her face mingling with the rain from the sky.

"Sorren loved you. Your parents loved you. Never forget that." Scarlette nodded and let her head fall to his chest. Dick took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. They sat for a few minutes, watching the rain fall over the grass and gravestones, washing the pain and guilt from the world. Scarlette turned and looked at Robin. The tears were gone, only the rain remained on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Dick." He smiled, but said nothing. She looked at him carefully, her green eyes surveying his face. He returned her gaze for a moment before something caught his eye. He let his hand stray to her hair, pulling the flowered hairpin out. Scarlette's dark brown hair, almost black with the rain, tumbled down her shoulders. He twirled the hairpin between his fingers.

"I see it came in useful." Scarlette smiled shyly, leaning closer.

"You have good taste." Dick smirked, letting the hairpin fall to the ground as he replied.

"Robin has good taste in hairpins, not Dick Grayson." He leaned in closer, his hands finding her back. Scarlette draped her arms over his shoulders, smiling as Dick pressed his lips against hers. Dick felt Scarlette's lips curve in a smile as his lips touched hers. His free hand fell to her waist, tightening his grip. Scarlette pulled away, leaning her forehead against his. He watched her close her eyes and smile. He smirked.

"Feel better?" She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Her hand brushed his wet hair off his forehead as she leaned in.

"What do you think?"


	9. Chapter 9: Reasons

Robin watched the team enter the main room of the mountain, readying their minds to vote once again. Wally turned to Robin, confused.

"Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted to vote." Robin laughed before answering.

"You already know my vote, Wally. Everybody does." Robin turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall. Wally scratched his head for a moment, then closed the door.

Scarlette rummaged through the boxes around her room, looking for Bear-Bear.

"He was in that box last time and I put him away…where?" She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Robin poked his head through the door, smiling slyly.

"Looking for something?" Scarlette crossed her arms over her chest.

"I swear, Dick, if you have Bear-Bear, I'll…"

"You'll what, Lett?" Scarlette wrinkled her nose and flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

"I can't find Bear-Bear. You know where he is?" Robin shrugged and began rummaging through boxes and drawers. She closed her eyes and curled up on the bed, listening to Robin search. A few minutes passed and Robin sat onto the bed.

"Found him." Scarlette opened her eyes and smiled, taking Bear-Bear and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Dick." Robin shrugged and got off the bed. He walked to the door, closed it and walked back, sitting back down on the bed. Scarlette looked at his stony face, curious.

"What's wrong?" Scarlette glanced instinctively at the bottom drawer of the dresser next to her bed. The drawer was open. Scarlette groaned softly, looking at Robin.

"You didn't tell me, Lett. Why didn't you tell me?" Scarlette pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Because I couldn't. I just…couldn't." Robin took off his sunglasses and threw them on the floor. He put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up. He suddenly grabbed her wrist. Scarlette resisted, struggling and trying to pull away. But Robin was stronger. He quickly turned her arm over and pulled up the sleeve of her black jacket. He blew his breath out, frustrated.

"When was the last time?" Scarlette closed her eyes.

"The day before you found me in the alley." Robin pulled the sleeve back over her wrist, closing his eyes.

"'I'm…sorry, Lett. I should have done something. I should have known. I could have helped…" He turned away. Scarlette opened her eyes, surprised. She took his hand and tapped his nose with her finger.

"Are you joking? You and the team are the best things that have happened to me since… well, in a long time. You're the reason I stopped." She smiled as he looked up, a small gracing his face. She kissed the tip of his nose and pulled back, smiling. Robin shut the drawer with his foot and took her other hand, pulling her off the bed.

"C'mon. Let's go, just get away from here. We need some free time." They walked to the doorway. Scarlette stopped and turned back.

"What about your sunglasses?" Robin smiled.

"Screw the sunglasses. I'll live." Scarlette laughed and followed him to the zeta-beams.

They stopped in front of a small coffee-shop. Scarlette pushed open the door and followed Robin in. Robin walked up to the counter.

"2 hot chocolates, please. With whipped cream and marshmallows." The cashier nodded and rang up the register.

"Here or to-go?" Robin glanced at Scarlette, who motioned at him to take-out.

"To-go, please." The lady nodded at him to wait at a booth until their order was filled. Robin paid and sat across from Scarlette. Hesmiled.

"So, what do you want to do, Lett?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, is rapidly approaching. We can get Chinese take-out and go hang at the park and enjoy the sunset, if you want." Robin smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea." They waited for the hot chocolate to come. Robin drummed his fingers on the table while Scarlette watched him amusedly.

"Are you always this impatient?" Robin stopped drumming his fingers abruptly as he smiled at this question.

"No, no, I'm just thinking…that's all." Scarlette nodded. The cashier walked by the table and dropped a bag containing their hot chocolate on the table. Robin nodded his thanks at the cashier and took Scarlette's hand as they walked out of the coffee shop. They walked in silence for a moment before Robin spoke cautiously.

"Do you think Sorren really meant what he said to you?" Scarlette bit her lip as she thought, her feet still walking at the same pace as they had before.

"I…don't think so. He may have, but never choose to voice it until Joker forced him to. We'll never know." She looked down at her feet. Robin squeezed her hand gently as they entered the Chinese takeout restaurant, which happened to be relatively nearby to the coffee shop. Scarlette perked up as she smelled the aroma of Asian cusine. She smiled and walked up to the waitress, who looked up and asked,

"你們兩個要什麼?" Scarlette thought for a moment before ordering.

"我們可不可以買一碗飯 , 一盤 糖醋里脊, 一盤干煸四季豆和一碗酸辣汤."

"你要出去吃嗎?" Scarlette nodded. The cashier rang up the total price and Scarlette paid. She walked back over to Robin, who looked impressed.

"Good choice of food." Scarlette smiled shyly.

"Those are my favorites and I know for a fact that you like sour and spicy soup." Robin laughed and nodded.

Robin and Scarlette sat at the top of a hill in a park. Scarlette leaned against Robin's shoulder, sipping her hot chocolate and watching the sunset. Robin let his fingers tangle in Scarlette's hair as he listened to the team argue through the microphone in Scarlette's hairpin.

_Wally, make up your mind already. _

_ Shut it, Arty. I don't know._

_ Wally, you want her on the team. End of story. _They heard Conner try to suppress a laugh as he spoke.

_Supey, we don't know anything about her._

_ Do you know anything about me? Or Artemis? Or Kaldur? Or Robin? Or Conner? We all have secrets. Scarlette is no exception._

_ But…yeah, I guess you're right._ Wally sighed.

_Alright, she's in._ A cheer rose from the room.

_Batman, do you want me to tell her? _

_No, she can hear loud and clear._ There was a short silence.

_How? _

_Thanks to Robin, this microphone behind my chair picks up everything we have all said and they are listening right now. Through a certain flowered hairpin._

_ Robin? Rob, you little-_

_ Play nice, Baywatch. _Wally voice got louder as he picked up the microphone and spoke into ti closely.

_Did you really do that? You are such a jerk._ Scarlette smiled as she removed the hairpin and placed it a few feet away from them. Robin laughed as Wally's yelling grew nonexistent.

"He's mad, Wally is." Scarlette looked into Robin's cerulean blue eyes as she smiled.

"He has every reason to be, Dick." Robin smirked as he turned to face Scarlette, one hand running through her hair as the other slipped down her waist. He inhaled. She always smelled like cinnamon. He loved that. He leaned in, smiling as he spoke softly.

"No he doesn't because you're that entire reason I did that and he can't be mad at you. Because I won't let him." Scarlette laughed as Robin leaned closer. Her lips met his curved in a smile. The gap between them closed. Scarlette placed her arm around his shoulders as the sun set behind them.

**Yeah, it's a headcanon of mine that Robin speaks Mandarin Chinese. And likes Asian food. And hot chocolate. And coincidently, that foods that Scarlette ordered (rice, sweet and sour pork, beans, sour and spicy soup) are my favorite Asian foods :) So, did you like it? Did you not like it? Tell me please! Oh and this is the second to last chapter of The Fire Within. At the end of the last chapter, I will explore the possibilities of having a sequel (which my best friend, SecertlyaBritishninja literally told me to write or she would personally murder me). But all in all, it's up to you whether there is a sequel or not. So, until next crime…**

** private investigator 726**


	10. Chapter 10: Belong

**1 year later, SCARLETTE'S POV**

I crept through the bushes, following Artemis. She and I were paired together, thanks to Kaldur. He knew we worked well together under pressure. I could be mysterious and creep people out or I could scare the living daylights out of people with my powers while Artemis could be a tough girl and kick their butts. Good pairing. Artemis turned to me, grinning slightly.

"Sportsmaster's coming out of hiding. This should be good." I returned her smile, slightly worried that she would feel uncomfortable fighting her own father. But as she stepped out of the brush and darted at her father, I knew she had no qualms about hurting her dad. I slipped around in the brush following their every move. When she tired, I would take her place and we would both fight while the rest of the team moved in. I could hear the rest of the Team around the perimeter, fidgeting anxiously. I smiled to myself.

_You guys, quit fidgeting. I can hear you from here._ I heard a small laugh coming through the mindlink.

_That would be Wally. He's protective of Artemis to the point he can't sit still when she's in danger. _ I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh.

_Since when has Wally ever been able to sit still? _

_Alright, Scarlette, you win._ I nodded in Robin's direction, my eyes still following Artemis. She was tiring. There was a slight lag in her punches and her feet were dragging ever so slightly. I crept out from behind the bushes and tapped Sportsmaster on the shoulder. He turned, giving Artemis the chance to punch his face. You may wonder why I didn't attack from behind and get the fight over with. Attacking someone from behind is just plain cowardly. They have no chance to defend themselves and it is completely unfair, not to mention too easy. I darted around Sportsmaster, my fists landing punches around his body. He was getting frustrated, I could tell. But we kept persisting.

_That's it, Scarlette. Lead him away from the warehouse._ I smiled and disappeared behind a tree, letting Artemis dive behind a bush. Sportsmaster turned in circles, extremely confused to where we had gone. I emerged from my hiding spot and stood in the mouth of the forest. He spotted me and lunged after me. I laughed and raced into the forest, Sportsmaster hot at my heels. I summoned my strength as I ran. Fire flew from my hands. I slipped behind a tree as an illusion of myself appeared where I had stood moments before. Sportsmaster dove at my double, burning himself as he passed through her. I emerged from my hiding spot and laughed at him. Sportsmaster grunted in anger and began to chase me once again. I smiled and ran, darting around trees. The wind ran through my brown hair, letting it flow behind me. I let out a laugh as I ran faster. I loved this job. It was the one thing I excelled at. And I had friends that understood me. I smiled as I doubled back towards the warehouse.

_This is where I belong._

**Yay! And that is The Fire Within! So, I want to do a sequel for this story. My real-life best friend, SecretlyaBritishninja, told me I had to write one. But it's up to you guys! I have the idea set in the time period of ****_Young Justice: Invasion_****, with the new additions of the Team. If you want a sequel for The Fire Within, either PM me or tell me in your review of this story. Thank you to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You will not believe how much it means to me that you took the time to read this story. You guys are all amazing (Stronger123, think of a similar adjective for amazing :)! I love you guys!**

** Until next crime,**

** private investigator 726**


End file.
